I Could Not Ask for More
by CountTheCrows
Summary: Tyler-Caroline. Tyler reflects that one moment that defines his relationship with Caroline. One shot. Enjoy!


I Could Not Ask for More

Tyler Lockwood can't sleep. He turns over and sees the most beautiful image he's ever had the privilege to know in his entire life. Caroline Forbes. She's in his arms and he doesn't know how he got so lucky.

It's been one year, 365 days, 8760 hours, who knows how many minutes and seconds. To be honest, it's all a blur to him anyway. The moments they've spent together have all blended together to form the best memories he's had in a while.

He remembers their first kiss, their second kiss, which took place after Elena's birthday. Their third kiss, hell, all of their kisses. But it's not those kisses that define their relationship. No, it's what happened a year ago. Caroline and Tyler had come back from hanging at the Grill and were headed up to Caroline's bedroom when they were surprised by Matt sitting on a chair in her room.

"_Hey Car. Tyler." Tyler turned to Caroline who turned back to him, giving him this __**I have no idea what he's doing here**__ look. Unfortunately, Tyler knew exactly what Matt was doing there. _

"_Matt," Tyler said, reaching for Caroline's hand, but she removed it just as quickly. _

"_Tyler, would you mind if I talked to Caroline for a minute?" Tyler was pissed. No way was he going to let Matt get in the way of him and Caroline. _

"_Yeah, actually Matt, I would mind." But then Caroline turned to Tyler._

"_It's okay, Tyler. He just wants to talk." Tyler snorted._

"_Yeah, I'm sure that's __**all**__ he wants." _

"_Tyler…please?" Tyler looked from Caroline to Matt, and from Matt back to Caroline._

"_Yeah, sure. Whatever." Tyler slammed the door as he walked out of Caroline's room. If she wanted Matt, well, fine. That was just fine. He didn't need her anyway. Caroline Forbes. Who the hell was she? She was nobody special. He didn't do relationships. He didn't need anybody, let alone the neurotic Caroline Forbes. Really, what had he been thinking?_

_But he knew what he had been thinking. He was in love with her, and that negated everything else. You see, he did need her, and she was someone special, which is why he couldn't let himself leave without knowing what was going on. Thankfully werewolves had extra special hearing as well._

_He leaned his ear against Caroline's door._

"_Matt, what are you doing here?" He heard footsteps. Obviously Matt was moving closer to Caroline. The thought stung Tyler. His Caroline. Caroline was his, not Matt's! Not anymore. He had his chance. This was Tyler's chance._

"_I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go. God Car, I am so sorry. But it's different now. I can be what you need me to be." _

_That was it. Tyler could stand to hear no more. He thought he was going to puke. Would Caroline really fall for that bullshit? Of course she would. Matt was number one in her life, and Tyler was just the placeholder. All of this time he had been fooling himself into thinking he could be more. But he wasn't, and never would be._

_Which is why he wasn't expecting much when Caroline came to see him at the cellar._

"_Tyler! I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing here?" He shrugged._

"_Well, you found me."_

"_Yeah, I did. Why are you here anyway?"_

"_Just needed a place to get away from everything." _

"_Oh. Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah, Caroline. I'm dandy."_

"_Tyler, what's wrong with you?" Tyler's anger was getting the best of him._

"_Can we just stop with the pleasantries? We both know why you're here." Caroline folded her arms._

"_And why's that?" _

"_Well, to tell me you and Matt have resurrected your relationship for the tenth time, or whatever."_

"_You think that's what I'm here to tell you?"_

"_I know it is. So, go. Be with him. I could care less." Caroline picked up a rock and threw it next to Tyler._

"_You are such an asshole."_

"_Yet another reason to go back to Matt." _

"_Ugh. Would you stop it? You're such a damn fool sometimes. What I came to tell you was nothing happened with Matt." Tyler got up for the first time since Caroline came. He faced her, a little bit of hope in his eyes and heart._

"_What do you mean nothing?"_

"_I mean nothing. He said what he had to say."_

"_Which was?" Caroline sighed._

"_That breaking up with me was the biggest mistake of his life."_

"_And what did you say?"_

"_That he was too late." A wide smile spread across Tyler's face._

"_Really?" he said sheepishly._

"_Yes, doofus."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm in love with you."_

And that was all he needed to hear.

Oh sure, things were not always easy. He could be an asshole sometimes, especially when he didn't want her around during transformation time, and she could get on his nerves, especially when she was in her "I'm not in the mood to talk to you," moods.

But they did what every couple did. They fought and made up.

He didn't know what the future held. He was sure they wouldn't be able to stay like this forever, and there would need to be decisions made, but for now, she was here with him, and that was enough.


End file.
